goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch's Wand
A Witch's Wand is a Staff-class Artifact weapon found throughout the Golden Sun series. Basic Description by Game In all games it appears in, the Witch's Wand increases Attack by 32 points. It can be bought for 860 coins and sold for 645 coins. In Golden Sun, a Witch's Wand is sold by the weapons vendor at Bilibin, and can be equipped by Ivan and Mia. Also, Mia has a second Witch's Wand among her starting arsenal. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, a single Witch's Wand is sold at Garoh and can be equipped by Jenna and Sheba. Its sole Unleash effect in the first two games is Stun Voltage, which is effectively a standard physical attack that adds 12 damage points and then modifies the resulting damage based on the user's Jupiter power and the target's Jupiter resistance. It may also inflict Stun on the target. Stun Voltage visually resembles the user attacking the target and a bolt of purple electricity zapping the target from the sky in tandem. In Dark Dawn, the Witch's Wand is sold by the weapons vendor in Harapa, and can be equipped by Karis, Rief, Amiti, and Himi. It retains its signature unleash, Stun Voltage, but gains Critical Strike as a secondary Unleash. Critical Strike is a non elemental physical attack that multiplies damage by 1.5. Analysis As the next step up from the Magic Rod, the Witch's Wand is ideal for Mia when she enters the party equipped with it in Golden Sun, though once the Mercury Lighthouse is complete, the rod that is the next step up from this, the Blessed Ankh, becomes available to purchase. Beforehand, a second Witch's Rod may be bought for Ivan in Bilibin, but whether it is a solid purchase depends on how you are playing (whether you actually use Ivan for physically attacking in addition to casting Psynergy, whether you go out of your way to grab the Elven Rapier from Bilibin Cave, etc.). In The Lost Age, it will most likely be completely obsoleted from the moment it can become first available because it can only be bought from Garoh after completing Air's Rock and earning the Reveal Psynergy. Beforehand, you could purchase a Blessed Ankh from Mikasalla, as well as find the Blow Mace from Yampi Desert, and once you have Reveal to make Garoh update, you can grab the Hypnos' Sword from a chest. In Dark Dawn, the Witch's Wand will most likely be given to Rief, as an upgrade to whatever weapon he happens to possess at the time. Karis, the other potential wielder at the time, will most likely have the stronger Elven Rapier, which has the additional advantage of being a Jupiter-based pure-element weapon. Despite the Witch's Wand's main unleash being Jupiter-based, the significant attack increase will still be beneficial to Rief. Should the player wish to increase the amount of damage Stun Voltage can do, the player can consider setting Jupiter Djinn on Rief, which will increase his Jupiter Power. Once the player reaches Kaocho, they have the option of replacing the Witch's Wand with the Blessed Ankh. Trivia * While most items retained a similar appearance in the transition over from the GBA titles to Dark Dawn, the Witch's Wand seems to have inherited the appearance of the Magic Rod from the GBA titles; the Magic Rod has instead been completely redesigned. Category:Artifacts Category:Limited items Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects Category:Stun-inducing effects Category:Weapons with two Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes